<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Same Ocean by themundanewriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561854">Same Ocean</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/themundanewriter/pseuds/themundanewriter'>themundanewriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/themundanewriter/pseuds/themundanewriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you had the chance to fall in love again... please fall in love with me.” </p><p>A story where two souls meet in the most unfortunate way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Different Tides</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a very slow burn TAGLISH fic :)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Love flows like the ocean. Water flows indefinitely. The waves might have been washed up into different shores but it was still part of the same ocean. No matter where it ends up, a part of the other stays with another."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kung sa pagiging busy ang sukatan ng sweldo, malamang bilyonaryo na 'tong si Baekhyun Luis Byun o Blaise for short dahil ang haba raw ng pangalan niya according to his friends. He is considered as the best and well-experienced journalist sa company nila kaya't in demand lagi, to put it simply, palaging sinusubsob sa trabaho. Halos hindi na nga siya makahinga lately lalo na't may important issue nanaman silang dapat ma-cover this month; the arrival of PCY Studio's <em>unknown</em> CEO in the country. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">PCY Studio is one of the largest record labels in this country, maingay ang pangalan nila sa music industry which is the primary topic na handle ng department ni Blaise. Mukha na silang alagad ng mga kapitalista sa opisina dahil sa pagsulat nila ng mababangong salita tungkol sa business ng mga ito pero iba si Baekhyun Luis Byun, hindi siya yung tipong nagpapatinag sa yaman ng kung sino para lang pagtakpan ang katotohanan sa media. <em>Walang kinikilingan, walang pinoprotektahan, walang kasinungalingan at serybisyong totoo lamang</em>; hindi sila part ng GMA pero ito ang prinsipyo nila. He’s lucky to have a department na hindi lang basta may ma-publish na news. Their chief, Junmyeon Hayden Kim, whom they call "Sir Jayden", knows how to stand firm on their principle. Matapang nilang binabatikos ang mga kamalian ng mga naghaharing uri sa bansang ito. Yun nga lang, halos mawalan na sila ng oras para huminga. Kabi-kabilang research at interviews ang kino-conduct sa bawat articles at ngayon nalang ulit nakahinga si Blaise nang maluwag dahil sinalo ni Sir Jayden ang gawain niya. Pinagbigyan lang siya this time dahil for sure, ang chief naman niya ang hihingi ng pabor next time.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Happy birthday, Jae!” bati ni Blaise sa best friend niyang si Atty. Jongdae Alistair Kim, he's not related to Blaise's chief, but he is the heir of Hacienda Kim, one of the richest families in this country. Though he was bound rule over their Haciendas, Jae still pursued his dream to become a lawyer which he eventually achieved. Dapat ay sa hacienda sila magse-celebrate but Jae insisted na sa bar nalang para mas mag-enjoy pa sila. "Wala akong regalo kaya kiss nalang" dagdag pa ni Blaise, akmang hahalik sana siya sa best friend niya nang may tumapik sa balikat niya.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Seth! I missed you!" Blaise hugged his other best friend, Director Sehun Anthony Oh, the only son of Governor Jinwoo Oh and soon to be CEO of OSH Entertainment. Their trio; Blaise, Jae &amp; Seth were inseparable. High school palang sila halos hindi na sila mapaghiwalay. Despite of Blaise's coming from an average family, the two never made him feel supressed. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Nasaan na sila Nic and Kyle though?" Blaise asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Kanina pa kami nandito? Hello? Ikaw nalang ang hinihintay namin." Kyungsoo Nicolai Doh and Jongin Skylar Kim appeared out of nowhere. The trio met this two when they were in college. Nic is now a famous business man, handling his own chains of malls. His boyfriend, Kyle, is an in demand ballet teacher na suki sa mga local and international theaters.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Naks, umabot si Blaise.” ani ni Jae. Natawa nalang si Blaise. Mostly mga </span><span class="s1">colleagues na ni Jae ang invited. It’s already 11PM but for them, the night is still young. Ang taas ng energy ng lahat, lalo na si Blaise na akala mo hindi galing sa work. </span> <span class="s1">Tonight is Blaise time for himself. No works. No business. No writing. Just a moment to enjoy himself. Ngayon lang naman, bukas sasabak ulit siya kaya susulitin na niya. Alam niyang party ‘to ni Jae pero ang ending, si Blaise ang naging center of attraction. Ikaw ba naman ang magparty nang husto sa gitna ng dance floor, all eyes were on him but no one was judging. Instead, they were hyping him. They knew Blaise dahil social butterfly ito kaya halos lahat kilala niya. Kung sino sino na nga ang inaya niyang magtwerk sa mga kanta ni Zhang Yixing, Jae’s favorite artist.</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blaise was enjoying himself, he felt like he was being caged lately, maybe because of the amount of works recently. Some nights he’ll just break into tears because he can’t find the right words to put onto his articles. Good thing he has Seth. Sa kanilang magkakaibigan, si Seth yung one call away pagdating kay Blaise. Kapag sobrang nanlulumo na siya sa trabaho, kahit nasa QC ang office nila, ba-byahe si Seth from Taguig to QC para lang damayan siya. Minsan nga kapag naka-OT pa siya, kahit maagang nakakauwi si Seth, hihintayin niya pa si Blaise para lang sunduin ito. Alam naman ng iba sa circle nila ang dahilan kung bakit ganto umasta si Seth, bukod lang kay Blaise, <em>sa pagkakaalam nila</em>. Highschool palang silang tatlo nila Jae, iba na ang pagtingin ni Seth kay Blaise at ramdam naman ni Blaise 'yon. Isinasantabi nalang ni Blaise iyon for the sake of their friendship. Ilang beses naring pinilit ni Jae si Seth na magtapat na sa best friend nila, hindi sa pagiging duwag pero Seth cares for Blaise so much to the point na kahit hindi siya yung maging dahilan ng pag-ngiti nito, ayos lang sa kanya. Ang mahalaga, masaya yung taong mahal niya, kaya hindi niya pinilit kailan man yung sarili niya kay Blaise.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Love flows like the ocean</em>. Water flows indefinitely. The waves might have been washed up into different shores but it was still part of the same ocean. No matter where it ends up, a part of the other stays with another. Hindi man ito yung ginusto niyang landas para sa kanilang dalawa, he’s still thankful na Blaise is still part of his life. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Katulad ngayon, halatang wasted na ‘tong si Blaise. Mukhang matinding pag-aalaga nanaman ang gagawin ni Seth dito. Alas dos na ng madaling araw, nakailang shot na rin yung isa, halo halo na yata yung nainom niya. Seth tried to pull Blaise away from the crowd but the smaller was too wasted to even recognize him and just pushed him away. Ayaw talaga niyang pinipilit si Blaise kaya binantayan nalang niya ito from their table. Nauna nang umuwi sila Nic at Kyle kaya sila nalang ni Jae ang natira sa table.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mahal mo talaga ‘no?” tanong ni Jae habang nakatitig lang sila sa makulit na Blaise. Ngumiti lang si Seth at napa-shot nalang bigla.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Never namang mawawala ‘yon pero hindi na tulad ng dati.” sagot ni Seth. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alam naman nating lahat na hanggang dito nalang kami.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kung matindi ang pagparty ni Blaise kagabi, mas matindi ang hangover niya ngayon. Halos sa bawat paghinga niya sumasakit lalo yung ulo niya. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><em>Sa bawat kasiyahan talaga may kapalit na panibagong hinanakit.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tumayo siya para maghilamos, napansin niyang may nakalapag sa nightstand niya. Aspirin, tubig at maliit na sticky note na may nakasulat: </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Always take care of yourself, please. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Maybe Seth left early</span> <span class="s1"> for his work. Nakakahiya, nagpa-alaga nanaman siya sa best friend niya. Tinext niya si Seth para magpasalamat at asarin na rin dahil biglang pumanget yung handwriting nito. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After tending to himself, he immediately called his chief to start off his day. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Yes, Blaise, late ka na.” bungad nito sa kanya. </span> <span class="s1">Chineck niya ang sched niya ngayon, nagtaka naman siya dahil sa pagkakaalam niya wala siyang prior appointment today.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Late saan?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alam mo, signs of aging na yan. Pumunta ka nalang dito sa office nang malaman mo.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pagdating niya sa conference room, nakita niyang may kausap pa si Jayden bago siya pumasok. A lady in her mid-20s was talking to his chief. Jayden saw him peeking kaya pumasok na siya nang tuluyan. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeri, this is Blaise, one of our best writers here. Blaise this is Yeri, Mr. Park’s secretary.” Jayden introduced him to Yeri.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Mr. Park? </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sino si—“ bago pa man makapagtanong si Blaise, inunahan na siya ni Jayden.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ahh, let’s take a seat first.” nang maupo sila sa round table, Blaise glared at his chief. Tumango lang nang bahagya si Jayden for reassurance.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Before anything else, I’d like to clarify that nothing here was taken personally.” Yeri spoke and placed an envelope on the table. “My boss, well, Mr. Park was quite disappointed by how your articles criticized his work. I know that we should all act professionally but if there’s a chance to alter this, then we would like to take it. We’ll offer any amount if that’s—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re asking us to divert our perspective and confuse our readers?” Blaise asked with a stern voice. Kahit masakit pa ang ulo niya, mas lalong sasakit ‘to kung papalagpasin lang niya ang nangyayari ngayon. This woman is trying to buy their freedom of speech. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, Mr. Byun, I’m asking you to consider writing another article which will alter the prior issues caused by your previous one.” Yeri answered. Huminga nang malalim si Jayden, alam niyang hindi magpapatalo si Blaise pagdating sa trabaho niya. Both of them came from a state university which means mulat sila sa lahat ng dapat malaman ng isang mamamayan at handa silang manindigan para sa malayang pamamahayag. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look, Miss Yeri, there’s no way anyone can change our minds when it comes to our stand on a certain issue—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s why I’m here, Mr. Byun, I would like to invite you on a personal meeting with Mr. Park himself.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If he truly wants to resolve this so-called issue, bakit hindi siya ang humarap sa’min ngayon?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em> <span class="s1">“Mr. Park never revealed himself in public.” </span> </em> <span class="s1">Yeri answered.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Very protective? Maraming tinatago?” ma-intrigang tanong ni Blaise. He’s so irritated right now, dagdag pa yung hangover niyang matindi pa sa normal headache. Ano ba kasing pinaggagagawa niya kagabi at sobrang tindi ng hangover niya ngayon?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s true.” sumabat na si Jayden. “Walang nakakaalam sa identity niya because he never went out. Not even once. I did a background research about him and it turns out no one actually knew what he looks like.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Even you?” Blaise asked Yeri.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, even his own employees never did.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After their meeting, naiwan sa conference room sila Jayden at Blaise. They told Yeri na pag-iisipan muna nila yung offer since they got a lot in their hands right now. Hindi mapakali si Blaise, maraming beses na silang nakaranas ng ganitong sitwasyon. Many have tried to pay and even threaten them dahil sa mga pinupublish nilang articles but this one’s different. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mr. Park of PCY Studios, is quite odd from all them. Ngayon lang kasi niya nafeel na sobrang desperate ng isang businessman na mag-approach sa lower companies like their firm, in a way na walang threats or anything. Kanina pa nag-iisip nang malalim si Blaise kaya hindi niya napansin yung sinasabi ni Jayden. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello? Earth to Blaise? Nakikinig ka ba? Obviously, hindi.” sabi ni Jayden sabay irap sa kanya. “Anyway, ayun nga. Inutusan ko yung ilang staffs natin na magconduct ng research about PCY Studio-”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And they found nothing useful. Everything’s the same sa mga nakikita natin online.” sagot ni Blaise habang umiinom ng mainit na tsaa, pampakalma. At this point, Blaise sounds more superior than his chief. Naghihintay na nga lang siya ng promotion.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah but that’s not it. Read all the documents na binigay ni Yeri.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So Blaise did, there he noticed na may nakahiwalay na papers aside from their proposals, newspapers to be exact. It’s not just any other newspapers, it’s a former paper from their firm to which Blaise has written most of the articles few years ago. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tungkol siya kay Mr. Park... and how his company ruined the lives of many when they built that large headquarters exactly where informal settlers resides, including the nearest barangay where Blaise's family once stayed in. This angered Blaise to the point that he lost his professionalism and wrote ill about PCY Studio without proper research or anything, he’s driven by his emotions. Halata sa paraan ng pagsulat ni Blaise ng article noon. Bakas ang galit at hinagpis. This Mr. Park was the reason why his family had to suffer for years, <em>he is the main reason of their downfall.</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Attached with the former newspaper was a simple note: </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">We still have prior business to settle.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For a moment there, he thought this Mr. Park differed himself from the other businessmen they encountered but he was wrong with his thoughts. By reading the note which is clearly considered as a threat, Blaise finally came up with his decision. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sir Jayden, please call Yeri and tell her I’ll meet this Mr. Park.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Baekhyun Luis, what Yeri meant when she said personal meeting wasn’t just a face to face interview in particular.” Jayden replied. “Lutang ka yata but according to his proposal, you’ll have to go out of town where their next project will be held, there you will document everything and write articles about it.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tinaasan lang siya ng kilay ni Blaise, halatang pagod pa kakaparty ‘til the sundown kasi.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So... I’ll have to meet Mr. Park?” Blaise asked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think so. Again, he never revealed himself in public.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a cold coffee in his cup, na lumamig na lang dahil kanina pa siya naghihintay kay Seth, Blaise browsed through his social media accounts. Trending pa rin ang mysterious CEO ng PCY Studio. Pala-isipan sa lahat kung paano na-manage ni Mr. Park na maging constantly successful without revealing his identity. Some netizens published their theories na baka wala talagang Mr. Park and it’s just all like a shadow-play. Some left comments about the Park family. Mailap daw talaga sa media ang buong angkan nila since Mr. Sejoo Park, the father of the current CEO, stepped out of his position and appointed his son instead. Isa pang malaking misteryo kung anong tunay na pangalan ng current CEO. His father revealed his name to the public and his face once on a private interview, so bakit itong anak niya ay nagtatago sa dilim for several years now? Blaise is practically researching when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry, late natapos yung meeting namin.” sabi ni Seth habang nagsesettle sa pag-upo across Blaise. “Si Jae?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ayon, OT ulit. Doble kayod dahil excited ikasal.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sana all engaged na.” bulong ni Seth.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sa kanilang tatlo, si Jae yung least anticipated na mag-aasawa agad. Highschool palang sila, hula na nila’y si Blaise ang unang ikakasal (akala kasi ni Jae magtatapat na si Seth dito) pero it’s a prank. College came and they all met Nic, na may longtime boyfriend na si Kyle. Nag-iba na ang pusta nila dahil may nadagdag na. Their circle stayed as is hanggang makagraduate sila. They bet na sila Nic at Kyle ang unang magpapakasal pero it’s a prank ulit. Laking gulat nila nang ipakilala ni Jae na may fiancé na siya, si Max, na kahapon lang din nila nalaman na they were dating in secret for almost a year na rin.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure na ba talaga yon sa desisyon niya?” tanong ni Blaise kay Seth. “I mean, hindi naman sa wala akong tiwala kay Max. He seems like a nice guy naman, sabi rin ng ka-officemate ko na nagresearch about him, he’s—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You did what?” medyo nagulat si Seth sa sinabi ni Blaise. “Loko ka pag yan nalaman ni Jae, sasabunutan ka no’n.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Okay lang, mas matindi pa rin akong manabunot. Pero para kasing ang bilis? Nabanggit niya na they’re dating for seven months and then engaged na agad sila? Speed lang?” natawa naman si Seth sa sinabi ni Blaise, tila kasi siya si Bobby from Four Sisters and a Wedding kung umasta ngayon. Same age lang silang magtotropa pero feeling father of the group itong si Blaise, always looking out for his </span> <em><span class="s2">brothers</span></em><span class="s1">. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ayaw mo bang matuloy yung kasal? Gusto mo bang unahin natin sila para matakot sila sa sukob?” Seth joked... partially. A part of him still longs for Blaise but he manages to shrug the thought away. They’re better off this way, as best of friends. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gago ka talaga, napakapa-fall mo. Kaya ang daming humahabol sayo eh.” sagot ni Blaise. They laughed it off nalang para iwas sa awkward atmosphere.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anyways, stressed na stressed ka dyan ah? Hangover pa rin ba?” Seth asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How I wish hangover lang talaga. You know PCY Studio, diba? Their CEO finally announced his presence to the public. Biruin mo yon, hindi pa rin nalulugi yung gagong ‘yon.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Galit na galit? Gustong manakit?” Seth asked and sipped from his coffee. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hindi kasi... his secretary went to our office, asking kung pwedeng magsulat ulit ako ng panibagong articles na maga-alter dun sa previous articles namin. Nung una okay pa, they requested a personal meeting para maclarify yung issue but then, guess what?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Naibaba ni Seth ang tasa niya and looked at Blaise before the smaller answered. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This Mr. Park douche wants me to go with his team as they work on their new project. Para masilayan ko talaga kung paano sila magtrabaho. Kailangan talagang hands on? First hand experience? Naloloka ang aking imaginary bangs!” pagrereklamo ni Blaise. Napahawak pa ‘to sa buhok niyang wala naman talagang bangs. Napangiti naman si Seth dahil ang cute naman kasi talagang mainis ni Blaise. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Buti ka pa-meeting meeting lang sa office, ako dito may pa-field trip pa kahit nasa trabaho na. Ano bang feeling maging isang maharlika, Se? Share mo naman.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hindi masaya, mabibili mo lahat pero hindi lahat makukuha mo.” sagot agad ni Seth, nakatitig lang siya sa mug niya habang nagsasalita. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ha? Komplikado naman ng sagot mo. Nabibili mo nga lahat eh bakit hindi mo makukuha lahat?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Kasi hindi kita mabibili. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“May mga bagay kasi na hindi kayang bilhin ng pera, ano ka ba.” sagot nalang niya. Nagtagal sila ng ilang minuto bago magdecide na umuwi. Monday na monday magpapa-gabi pa sila. As usual, hinatid ni Seth si Blaise sa apartment niya. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alam mo, ang yaman mo pero pag kasama mo ko nagmumukha kang driver.” sabi ni Blaise bago bumaba sa kotse. “Thank you ulit, Se. Pati sa pag-alaga mo sa’kin kagabi. May pag-iwan ka pa ng notes ha. Bye!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seth just smiled and bid his goodbye bago umalis sa tapat nila Blaise. He wanted to say more than a mere “bye.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He also wanted to ask who left the note... kasi hindi naman siya ang naghatid kay Blaise kagabi. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“Did you convince him enough?”</em> kinakabahan si Yeri ngayon dahil kausap niya si Mr. Park over a phone call. She’s been working as his secretary for years pero takot pa rin talaga siya dito kahit hindi pa niya ito nakikita. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I did, sir, their editor-in-chief informed me a while ago. They agreed to our proposal.” she answered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Good. Where will we be headed on our next project?”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“S-Sir? We? As in..?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Yes, I’m personally going with the team this time. Send me the details right away.” </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The call was dropped immediately, leaving Yeri speechless. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hindi ka nagsabing nakabalik ka na pala? At talagang sasama ka sa next project niyo? You're revealing yourself to the public?” the voice on the other line said. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oo, 'di ka ba masaya na makikita mo ulit ako?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hindi. Marami akong kaibigan, hindi lang ikaw.” the person joked. “Pero sigurado ka na ba talaga? Wala nang humahabol sayo?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Walang nakakakilala sakin, diba? Paano nila ako hahabulin kung hindi nila ako kilala? Besides... I have to settle things na overdue na ng panahon.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Dami mong alam, Chandler.”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Thanks, Max, my friend. I get that a lot.”</span></em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here are the full names of characters mentioned in this chapter:</p><p>- Baekhyun Luis "Blaise" Byun<br/>- Jongdae Alistair "Jae" Kim<br/>- Sehun Anthony "Seth" Oh<br/>- Kyungsoo Nicolai "Nic" Doh<br/>- Jongin Skylar "Kyle" Kim<br/>- Junmyeon Hayden "Jayden' Kim<br/>- Minseok Xavier "Max" Kim<br/>- Chanyeol Alexander "Chandler" Park</p><p>Let's talk on twitter! @xunwrites</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Crashing Waves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is full of backstory.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Baekhyun Luis grew up having the determination to become a journalist. Bata pa lang siya, hilig na niyang manood ng documentaries at palagi niyang ginagaya yung mga news reporters sa balita. His adoptive parents knew that Blaise was a bright kid. Hindi man sila ganoon kapalad sa estado nila sa buhay, sobrang blessed naman nila to have a son like him. Yes, ampon lang siya pero never niyang naramdaman iyon at never niyang kinahiya ang pagiging adopted child. He has a lot of potential, palagi siyang sumasali sa mga singing contest sa barangay nila to help his parents earn more money. Noong highschool siya, gumagawa siya ng paraan para makabenta ng mga bagay para makatulong sa bills nila. Hindi rin naman kasi ganoon kalaki ang kinikita ng parents niya kaya naglakas loob na siyang mag part-time job noong college siya. Maparaan si Baekhyun kaya sobrang swerte ng parents niya sa kanya.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His childhood didn’t have the best memories if it weren’t for Jongdae Alistair and Sehun Anthony. Scholar si Blaise sa isang private school noong highschool siya, being in a private school means having to deal with rich kids who constantly flex their riches. Buti nalang tama siya nang kinaibigan, Jae was the nicest to him, he even approached Blaise first. Sobrang mahiyain si Blaise noong bata siya unlike his behavior now. Madalas kasi siyang binubully because of being an adopted child. He was never ashamed of it pero hindi naman maiiwasang masaktan because of how other people treat you. That’s where Seth comes in. He was the most popular kid, being their city governor’s only son. Seth would always protect Blaise from his bullies, alongside with Jae na bata palang ay attitude na talaga sa ibang tao. No one dared to touch nor speak ill of Baekhyun Luis Byun dahil sa dalawa, which eventually made him a bit stronger. Hindi dahil nakadepende siya sa mga kaibigan niya, pero dahil gusto niyang maging matatag para sa sarili niya. Para mapatunayan niyang kaya niya harapin ang mga pambabatikos ng ibang tao.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Despite of their indifferences, their bond grew stronger. Blaise came from an average family, earning average salaries. Jae's family owns a lot of haciendas. Future haciendero pero gustong mag-law. Seth, well, their family is a clan of politicians. Baliktad sila ni Jae, si Seth naman yung gusto nalang maging haciendero dahil sawa na siya sa buhay pulitika. He wanted to pursue music, to be a producer to be exact, but for him to do that, he’ll have to deal with his whole clan. Kaya he pushed through business na lang. Their families are in good terms din, sobrang down to Earth ng family nila Jae at Seth, they even sponsored Blaise's college fees.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Throughout their college lives, Blaise made his friends really proud. Nakita nila yung character development nito from being a shy person to the most confident and vocal person ever. Dahil Mass Communication ang course niya, madalas siyang nagjo-join sa mga advocacies, causing him to be more determined to become a journalist. He met Kyungsoo Nicolai in one of those seminars about Press Freedom. Napadalas ang pag-hang out nila kaya napakilala niya ito kay Jae at Seth, eventually they met Nic's boyfriend from Ateneo, si Kyle. Hence, the solid tropa nila hanggang ngayon. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Natupad naman nilang lahat ang mga pangarap nila sa buhay: Jae has his own law firm. Nic is a successful businessman. Nic became a ballet teacher. Blaise being the best writer sa newspaper company nila. Seth managed to avoid politics, he is now a shareholder and a running for CEO of OSH Entertainment, a prestigious record label in the country alongside with PCY Studio. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kung may ABSCBN at GMA na nagcocompete sa Television Networks, pagdating sa music industry ay may OSH Ent. at PCY Studio naman. Agawan sa artists, agawan sa projects, agawan sa lahat. Seth's nature of being a competitive person even fired up when he found out na bago na ang CEO ng PCY Studio. Mas na-intriga siya lalo sa pagiging mysterious nito, this Mr. Park still manages to work on the top of the ladder, which annoys Seth the most. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kaya gano’n na lamang siya nainis noong nalaman niyang personal na nag-request ang PCY Studio for Blaise's presence. Noon pa man, protective siya kay Blaise, whipped kung whipped. Hindi sa pagiging petty pero mas nainis lang siya nang nalaman niyang yung mismong CEO ang makakasama ni Blaise sa next project nila; his very own rival in his business. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ngayon ay nag-ayang magbreakfast itong si Blaise, pambawi lang daw sa pag-alaga ni Seth sa kanya noong wasted siya—na hindi pa rin nasasabi ni Seth na hindi talaga siya ang nag-alaga sa kanya that time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure ka wala kang maalala that night?” bungad na tanong ni Seth, agad na nasamid si Blaise sa tsaa niya. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Umagang umaga, Sehun Anthony Oh, bakit ganyan ka magtanong?!” sagot ni Baekhyun. Mga ilang segundo pa bago magets ni Sehun kung anong gustong iparating ni Baekhyun. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hindi! I mean—kahit onti lang, wala ka talagang naaalala? Kung paano <em>kita</em> hinatid and all?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Huh? Bakit mo itatanong sakin kung naaalala ko pa eh alam mo naman pala kung paano? Aminin mo nga! May nangyari b—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know I wouldn’t do that, B.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blaise was caught off guard. Hindi naman siya tanga, alam niyang may gusto si Seth sa kanya noon pa man pero never niyang binring up for the sake of their friendship. Hindi rin naman siya sure kung kaya niyang ireciprocate yung nararamdaman ng kaibigan niya kaya much better na yung ganto. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yun naman pala eh, ba’t nagtatanong ka pa? Knock out na nga ako noong nasa bar palang ako eh.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Yun na nga, nasa bar ka palang wala ka nang malay... so sinong nag-alaga sayo?</em>  Gustong tanungin ni Seth, ang sabi lang kasi ni Jae siya na ang nag-uwi kay Blaise dahil naka-inom din si Seth that night. Malaking pala-isipan kung sino ang nag-alaga dito. Pero hindi na niya nagawang magtanong dahil sobrang stressed na nga ni Baekhyun sa trabaho. Ayaw na niyang makadagdag kaya siya nalang mismo ang aalam kung sino.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blaise went straight to their office after having breakfast with Seth. On his way to his desk, marami munang sumalubong na chikadora sa kanya. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Kayo na ba?”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“May jowa ka na?”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Si Sehun Oh ba?”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alam naman ng lahat na best friends niya sila Sehun Anthony Oh from OSH Entertainment at JongdaeAlistair Kim ng Hacienda Kim. Engaged na si Jae kaya si Seth na lang ang available for him, lagi pa naman silang magkasama (feeling magjowa pa) kaya lagi rin silang inuulan ng mga tanong kung sila na ba. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ang aga ng chismis? Walang hinahabol na deadlines?” pabirong pagtataray ni Blaise. Hindi pa man siya nakakapag-settle sa desk niya, pinatawag na agad siya ni Jayden sa office nito. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t tell me this is about PCY Studio nanaman?” bungad ni Baekhyun sa chief niyang tila kaibigan lang niya kung kausapin niya. Nakatayo palang siya sa doorframe ng opisina ni Jayden habang pinagbuksan siya ng pinto.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Edi wag, I won’t tell you. Manigas ka diyan.” akmang isasara na sana ni Jayden ang pinto nang pigilan siya ni Blaise. “Diba, arte ka pa, porket jumojowa ng CEO—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hindi pa siya CEO.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So jowa mo na? Hindi mo dineny yung part na ‘yon.” sabi ni Jayden na nakatanggap ng flying crumpled papers sa mukha niya. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ang aga ng chismis! Ano ba kasing meron bakit mo ko pinatawag? Marami pa akong gagawin—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“PCY Studio sent their schedule for the next project.” nanigas nalang si Blaise sa kinatatayuan niya. Oo nga pala, he agreed to do this. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I sent you the mail, check mo nalang. Also, sinalo ko na yung gawain mo for tomorrow kasi kailangan mong pumunta bukas sa headquarters nila for briefing.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Teka saglit ang aga pa, wait lang, let me take my time to digest this information!” Blaise practically yelled. Nawiwindang na siya. Ngayon lang nag-sink in sa kanya, bakit ba siya pumayag? Pwede naman niyang ipaglaban yung stand niya? Wala namang mawawala? Mapride lang talaga siya. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Baekhyun, pwede ka namang mag-back out—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I’ll do it.” pagdating talaga sa trabaho, hindi papatinag ‘tong si Blaise. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marami nang hinarap na pagsubok si Blaise sa larangan ng media. Nakatanggap na nga siya ng death threats for so many times pero never itong naging hadlang para tumigil siya sa trabaho. Naapektuhan man ang pamumuhay nila noon dahil sa pesteng PCY Studio na yon, hindi naging alintana kay Blaise ‘yon para sumuko. Mas lalo pa nga siyang naging determinado, gusto niyang makilala tong gunggong na CEO ng PCY Studio nang maiparating niya ang nadulot ng pagpapatayo ng HQ nila sa site na yon. May HQ naman sila sa Taguig, bakit pati sa QC kailangan meron din? Gulong gulo ang isip ni Blaise, hinihiling niya na sana maging matiwasay ang hands on trip niya with PCY Studio.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nag-over time siya ngayon bilang pambawi sa pagsalo ni Jayden ng gawain niya. Isa-isang umuuwi ang mga officemates niya hanggang siya nalang ang natira sa building. Madalas namang mag-OT si Blaise noon pa man kaya kadalasan sila ni Kuya Taeyong, night guard ng office nila, ang naiiwan sa office. Blaise took a sip from his coffee while trying to proofread some articles nang lapitan siya ni Taeyong.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Sir Baekhyun, may delivery po for you. Naks naman, jumojowa na siya." inabot ni Taeyong ang paper bag na may lamang takeouts from Mcdonalds. <em>Seth talaga. </em>Nagthank you siya kay Taeyong bago ito bumalik sa lobby. Sinubukan niyang tawagan si Sehun pero couldn't reach ang number nito, weird. Nilabas niya isa-isa ang laman ng paperbag; combo meal pa nga at talagang may blueberry sprite Mcfloat pa, favorite niya kasi 'yon kaysa yung regular cokefloat. He saw another sticky note sa loob.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>I told you to take care of yourself. Start working less. See you soon.</em>  </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taray, lakas maka-sugar daddy. Hindi naman normally ganito si Sehun, natawa pa nga siya kasi ang gulo pa ng handwriting eh metikuloso yon sa pagsulat. Baka nagse-step up na ng game niya after almost a decade, <em>sagutin na niya kaya?</em>  Charot, hindi naman nanliligaw eh. Naappreciate niya yung simpleng efforts na ganito, yung hindi ka kinakalimutan despite of their busy schedule. Tinext nalang niya si Sehun at nagpasalamat ulit.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">Baeky</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nag-abala ka pang magpadeliver at may notes pa ulit. Thank youuu. Ingat ka pauwi.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">Sehunie</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You're welcome.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nasa meeting ngayon si Seth, pinag-uusapan nila ang course of actions against the next project ng PCY Studio. Napapahilamos nalang siya ng mukha dahil mahirap talagang kalabanin ang PCY, samahan pa ng mysterious CEO nila na matagal nang kinaiinisan ni Seth. Tuwing may annual gathering ng mga record labels, palaging MIA si Mr. Park and plus one lang niya ang laging umaattend ever since. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the middle of the meeting, nakatanggap naman siya ng text from Blaise na nagpapasalamat sa pinadeliver niya raw na pagkain.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><em>Wala naman akong pinapadeliver?</em>  He said to himself. Kung iti-treat niya si Blaise, gusto niya laging personal. <em>At may notes ulit?</em> <em>Sino ba to?  </em>Sobrang bothered ni Seth sa dami ng katanungan niya sa isip niya, hindi na siya halos makapag-focus sa meeting nila. Nang matapos ang meeting, he eventually called his family's </span> <span class="s1">private investigator. </span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I got a job for you, Lucas." </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Today is the day; Blaise is on his way sa headquarters ng PCY Studio. Hindi niya alam kung bakit siya kinakabahan. Una sa lahat, wala siyang ginawang mali. Pangalawa, hindi niya kilala si Mr. Park, at pangatlo, normal na trabaho lang naman 'to... so bakit tensed na tensed siya? </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He parked his audi sa underground parking ng HQ. Wala pang gaanong sasakyan, bukod sa Mercedes-Benz G65 na nakapark sa dulo. 9AM palang naman, napa-aga nga yata siya sa 10AM appointment niya. Excited na tensed lang?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On his way to the elevator, may nakasabay siyang matangkad na lalaki wearing plain black shirt and jeans at naka-cap na black, may dala pa itong case. <em>Mukhang delivery guy</em>. Nagka-ilangan pa sila kung sino ang mauunang papasok ng elevator. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Sige ikaw muna." Blaise insisted.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No, you go first." the man made way for him kaya he entered first nalang. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ewan ba niya pero sobrang tensed talaga niya ngayon. Feeling niya may mangyayaring masama or something. He moved to the corner na katapat ng hi-tech na pindutan ng elevator, touch screen pa nga. Napaka-yaman naman pala ng Mr. Park na 'to. Meanwhile, yung kasabay niyang guy ay nasa kabilang corner, few feet away from him. He reached out for the 3rd floor button pero bigla naman siyang napaatras dahil nagsabay sila ng lalaki sa pag-abot. Muntik nang mahawakan ng alaki yung kamay niya.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"3rd floor, right?" the guy asked him, mukha namang polite si kuyang delivery guy. Tumango lang si Blaise at hinayaan yung lalaki. "Is it your first time here?" </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>For a delivery guy, madaldal si kuya.</em> Pag-iisip ni Blaise. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, may appointment ako with Mr. Park." sagot niya sa lalaki.  </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Have you met him?" the guy asked. <em>Wow, englishero si kuya.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No." Blaise plainly answered. "I mean, wala pa namang nakakakilala sa kanya ever since, right?" </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Right." akala ni Blaise tatahimik na si kuyang delivery guy pero akala lang niya 'yon. <em>Ano bang klaseng elevator 'to at tila ang tagal umusad?</em></span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I heard he's back here for a new project. Are you included in that project?" </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Ay mukhang hindi delivery guy 'to? </em>Blaise thought.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Eh ikaw? Kasama ka?" pagtataray niya. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Y-Yeah? I once worked with <em>Mr. Park</em> personally." </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Really? Let me guess, mas gago ka siya in person?" sabi ni Blaise with a smirk on his face. Sasagot pa sana yung lalaki pero bumukas na yung pintuan ng elevator. "Anyway, nice talking to you." he said to the guy before stepping out of the elevator. The doors closed, leaving the guy in awe.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">"Ah, gago pala ako eh."</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Sir, I already cleared the 13th floor. You may enter your office." Mark, his personal butler said over the phone.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Thanks, Mark." Mr. Park answered.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He entered the spacious office and sat on his office chair, taking few glances around the room. This feels new to him, once or twice lang yata siyang nakapunta sa mismong office ng company niya. He always works at home, he has his own office in their house and in his condo. May rason naman kasi kung bakit hindi niya magawang lumantad sa public:</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">to protect him and his loved ones from the syndicate who once tried to kill him and sabotage their company.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sejoo Park, the head of the Park family, strictly prohibited their whole clan to reveal themselves in public for precautionary purposes. Before he had his son, matagal nang may kalaban na syndicate ang mga Parks. When they had their first and only son, Sejoo did everything to protect his family. If there's a real life Rapunzel, it's the Park's only son. Ni minsan, kahit sa balcony ng bahay nila, hindi nila ito pinapalabas. Strict din sila sa pagpili ng mga tauhan. The child grew up in a fortress and being caged inside their large mansion made him have a rebellious side. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He once tried to step out of their mansion. Located kasi on top of a hill in Antipolo ang bahay nila, halatang naka-isolate talaga from the city kasi you'll have to go through a deserted forest before you can even reached the manor. The young heir just wanted to see the beautiful scenery kung saan tanaw niya ang buong Maynila at kita pa ang Manila Bay. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Pero hindi pa man siya nakakatagal nang husto sa labas ay may dumakip na agad sa kaniya. It was the most tragic memory for the Park household, akala nila'y hindi na nila makukuha nang buhay ang nag-iisang anak nila. </span> <span class="s1">Sejoo knew better, he knew they were being watched that's why when the boy reached the age of 15, he was sent to South Korea para doon na muna manirahan together with his mom, hanggang sa mag-die down ang tension between the Parks and the syndicate. </span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Almost a decade after, Sejoo managed to avoid the syndicate and finally appointed his son, who is now a grown up man, as the new CEO of their company. His son proved his worth naman for the past years kaya ipinagkatiwala na sa kanya ang kumpanya and his son never disappoints. Their only son managed to keep their company alive and working on top of the industry despite of having to hide his identity. Sejoo knew his son is full of wit and is smart enough to protect himself. He really raised him well. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Afterall, he is the Chanyeol Alexander Park.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Boss, our team successfully breached their system. It's confirmed that his name is Chanyeol, using his alyas <em>Chandler</em> and is currently residing in his condominium in Makati. He has a few security and a personal butler with him. Should we proceed to our plan?" </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Sejoo wouldn't put his guard down. I'm sure his son would be as smart as him, they're a step ahead of this game. Leave him be, for now. Just keep me updated, Lucas."</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Copy, Sir Oh."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I guarantee you, this is a chanbaek story :D</p><p>hmu on twt: @xunwrites</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Converged Seas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Bravery is the best artistry."</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Makalipas ang ilang araw, Blaise is now preparing for a one week trip to Zambales. Doon daw kasi gaganapin ang shooting for their new music video, which will benefit a charity sponsored by PCY Studio. At may annual gift giving din daw from the company to a certain orphanage there. Nang matapos ibrief si Blaise that day, he was kind of disappointed because he didn't get to meet Mr. Park. Though, nasa office lang daw ang boss nila that same day, busy raw at may urgent meeting kaya si Yeri nalang ang nakausap niya. Yeri informed her na sa bawat shoot and event na pupuntahan nila, Blaise has to observe well for him to come up with a good article about PCY Studio. The company advised him not to be biased, kung ano lang yung nawitness niya, mapa-mabuti o hindi, he will have to write about it. Blaise asked Yeri kung makakasama niya si Mr. Park and of course, just like any other business proposals, may terms and conditions silang inilatag.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The terms and agreements were created in which both parties, the employer and employees, will benefit. This is to ensure the safety of everyone involved in the project. </strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li><strong>Everyone will be given an ID specifically for this project's purpose only. Everyone is expected to surrender their phones and gadgets before starting off to work each day. The said gadgets will be returned safely after working hours.</strong></li>
<li><strong>What happens in the working area, stays in the working area. All employees must not speak nor spread information about Mr. Park before, during and after working hours. This also applies to our invited guest, Mr. Baekhyun Luis Byun.</strong></li>
<li><strong>The journalist involved may write whatever observations he had for as long as he will not disseminate any personal information about Mr. Park. </strong></li>
<li><strong>PCY Studio rented a whole hotel for the team. Each employees are given their own rooms for their own privacy. No one is allowed to go near the floor where the CEO resides. </strong></li>
<li><strong>Any attempted violations against these agreements will receive a call from the Park's lawyers immediately. </strong></li>
<li><strong>Violators will have to terminate their contract with PCY Studio and shall receive prior punishments.</strong></li>
</ul><p>
  <em> <strong>Bravery is the best artistry. May all will be well. </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Nakahanda na ba lahat ng gamit mo? May mga pang-swimming ka ba dyan? Malapit sa dagat ang Zambales, baka bigla kang mag-dive doon. Careless ka pa man din." kausap ni Seth si Blaise ngayon na busy mag-impake ng gamit niya para bukas. Greatest prankster kasi itong si Seth, sabi niya tutulungan niya si Blaise na maghanda ng gamit niya tonight pero biglang may prior appointment pala siya kaya ayan, hanggang videocall nalang muna sila. "Pinapasabi ni Jae mag-ingat ka raw at magdala ng pang-piring."</p><p> </p><p>"Para saan? Kabayo ba ako?" tanong ni Blaise habang nag-aayos ng mga maleta niya.</p><p> </p><p>"Baka raw ibang sightseeing ang magawa mo, finding daddy instead of finding nemo raw." todo tawa naman itong si Seth kahit deep inside medyo nabahala siya. Alam niyang hindi niya mababantayan personally si Blaise for straight one week kaya medyo nag-aalala lang siya dito. Never pa kasi silang nahiwalay sa isa't isa noon pa man. Kung nasaan si Blaise, nandoon si Seth o kaya si Jae. <em>May rason naman sila kung bakit.</em> Kahit pa ba overseas ang mga naging trabaho ni Blaise before, sumusunod pa rin talaga yung mga kaibigan niya. Lalo na si Seth na tila mawiwindang kapag nawala si Blaise sa paningin niya. Mas lalo lang siyang nabother nang iconfirm ni Blaise na makakasama nga niya si Mr. Park sa trabaho. </p><p> </p><p>"Basta, call me if you need anything. Malakas naman radar mo whenever you sense trouble kaya tawagan mo agad ako. I'll go there ASAP." sabi ni Seth sa kabilang linya. Nakatalikod si Blaise sa camera ngayon, hindi niya maiwasang ngumiti dahil sa sinabi ng kaibigan niya. Feeling jowa talaga. After all these years, ngayon lang yata kinilig si Blaise.</p><p> </p><p><em>Hala may nahulog na yata</em>... na lotion from his nightstand. Nagulat naman sila, akala nila kung ano, yun pala'y nasagi lang ni Blaise yung nightstand niya kaya nahulog. Pinulot ni Blaise yung nalaglag at napansing nandon pa rin pala yung iniwang note ni <em>Seth</em> from the other night. Aaminin niyang lately, he's moved by how Seth treats him. Matagal na siyang inaalagan nito pero parang lately lang nagsi-sink in sa kanya kung gaano ka-genuine ang kaibigan niya. Never namang nagkaroon ng jowa si Blaise. Ka-fling siguro pero hindi nagtatagal kasi walang nakaka-handle ng attitude niya, maliban kay Seth. Even other friends can't tolerate him. Si Seth lang talaga ang katapat nitong si Blaise. Iniisip nalang niya kung gaano siya ka-swerte kay Seth, ano nalang ang mangyayari sa kaniya kung wala ito sa buhay niya?</p><p> </p><p>He's so into his thoughts to the point na hindi niya namalayan yung sinabi niya after. </p><p> </p><p>"Mahal mo talaga ako 'no?" he said while smiling but then silence filled the room. Took him a few seconds before he realized what he actually said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Putangina, Baekhyun Luis, ano yon?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hindi agad nakasagot si Seth, ano bang dapat niyang isagot? <em>Oo, Blaise, matagal na. Bata pa lang tayo, ikaw lang lagi ang pinipili ko. Ikaw lang naman ang minahal ko noon pa man. Wala ng iba. Oo, mahal na mahal kita. </em></p><p> </p><p>Pero walang gaanong lumabas sa bibig niya. Parehas yata silang nagulantang kasi pati si Blaise ayaw magsalita. Gusto nalang niyang magpalamon sa lupa. He decided not to talk about it dahil ayaw niyang masakripisyo ang pagkakaibigan nila. Seth also decided to keep it to himself for their own good. Aware sila pero hindi sila aware na alam ng both parties ang lihim nila; oh diba, ang gulo? Parang yung nangyayari ngayon sa kanila. Walang gustong magsalita, nag-aayos lang nang payapa si Blaise habang si Seth pinapanood siya, nag-iisip ng dapat sabihin. Huminga nalang ng malalim si Blaise bago harapin si Seth, pero bago pa man siya makaharap ay nagsalita na ang kaibigan niya.</p><p> </p><p>"Oo, mahal kita. Higit pa sa pagiging magkaibigan. Hindi mo kailangang sumagot, Baekhyun. I've already accepted the worst case scenario: na you won't ever like me back. Hayaan mo nalang akong mahalin ka basta bumalik ka lang nang ligtas at buo." halatang seryoso si Seth sa sinabi niya, bihira lang siyang tawagin nito sa first name niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Sehun Anthony, ano ba yan, wag kang magpaiyak."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just saying... na mag-ingat ka. That's all that matters, your safety. Palagi ka pa naman humihiwalay at nawawala nalang bigla kapag nasa ibang lugar."</p><p> </p><p>It's true. Blaise tends to wander off somewhere once may makita siyang something interesting. Hindi niya papalagpasin ang pagkakataon na yon, palaging <em>seize the moment. Brave siya eh</em>. Kaya nga siya ang most experience journalist sa department nila, kahit hindi kasama sa scope and limitations ng topic, nasasama at naisisingit nila dahil sa skills niya.</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously, Blaise, mag-iingat ka doon." Seth said with his serious tone, akala mo parang hindi nagconfess kani-kanina lang.</p><p> </p><p>"Opo, masusunod, kamahalan." </p><p> </p><p>"Anong mahal... sabi ko naman sayo wala kang dapat ireciprocate, diba?" pagbibiro ni Seth sa kanya. </p><p> </p><p>"Alam mo ikaw, matulog ka na at personal driver pa kita bukas sa airport." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Seeeth, Jaeee..." mangiyak-iyak na si Blaise habang tinatawag ang mga kaibigan niya. Nasa highschool fieldtrip sila ngayon. They are in the same class sa buong high school years nila. This is their last year in high school and last fieldtrip na rin nila kaya sinusulit na ng lahat ang bawat destination. Pero itong makulit nating bida, sa sobrang ligalig, naligaw tuloy siya in the middle of their tour sa Hinulugang Taktak sa Antipolo. Being the adventurist that he is, he tends to wander off somewhere else. Tipong nalingat ka lang saglit, mawawala agad siya sa paningin mo. Buong akala niya kasi nakasunod lang ang mga kaibigan niya sa kanya habang naglalakad siya off the track, pagkalingon niya wala na yung mga classmates niya. He noticed a path leading to a bright scenery, tinawag niya muna si Jae pero hindi yata siya narinig. Mga ilang minuto niyang binaybay yung madamo at makitid na daan, only to end up near a cliff. Ayan kasi, napaka-kulit.</p><p> </p><p>"Mama ko ano ba 'tong pinasok ko..." he's being careful not to step on the wrong ground. Lumingon siya pabalik pero tila nasa Narnia yata siya, puro puno at nagtataasang talahib ng damo yung dinaanan niya kanina na parang hindi siya dumaan doon. He scanned his surroundings, kaonting space lang ang pwede niyang lakarin patagilid dahil bangin na ang nasa harapan niya. He tried to walk sidewards, napansin niyang may open space sa may bandang kaliwa niya kaya he made his way there. Thankfully, he got away from the cliff at mukhang may daan na siyang nakita pabalik sa track nila. Sinundan niya yung daan na yon only to end up in front of a huge manor.</p><p> </p><p><em>May hidden mansion sa big forest? Is this Rapunzel's fortress?  </em>he thought. </p><p> </p><p>Namangha siya sa laki ng manor at sa katabi nitong overlooking scenery ng buong Maynila. Hindi siya lumapit masyado sa mansion dahil baka haunted house yon or what, he proceeded to the empty lot which leads to a perfect spot para makita ang napakagandang tanawin. He has never seen such beauty before, except when he's looking at the mirror. Kung hindi man siya makabalik sa piling ng mga kaibigan niya, at least he got to see this beautiful scenery. He lives as if he only has a day left; lahat susuungin, lahat tatahakin, just to live his life to the fullest. Masyadong busy si Blaise sa pag-appreciate ng view kaya hindi niya namalayang may nakasunod na pala sa kanya.</p><p> </p><p>"Who are you?" tanong nito sa kanya na ikinagulat naman ni Blaise, he tried to face the person but he felt a sharp object being pointed at the back of his head. "I asked you, who are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Paano ako sasagot kung may nakatutok sa ulo ko, 'no? Ibaba mo kaya?" nahawa na talaga Blaise sa katarayan ni Jae. </p><p> </p><p>"I won't! What if you're a serial killer?" dipensa nito sa kanya. Blaise is very observant, alam niyang bata lang din ang kausap niya at twigs lang ang nakatutok sa kanya. May natutunan naman siya as a boy scout kaya he quickly turned his head and snatched the twigs away from the kid, causing the kid to lose his balance and fall on the ground. Blaise tried to help him but the boy crawled away.</p><p> </p><p>"Stay back! Stay back! I'll call my father!" </p><p> </p><p>"Edi tawagin mo. Pakisabi naring tawagan yung teacher ko kasi kanina pa ako nawawala, baka hinahanap na nila ako." nakapa-meywang pa si Blaise habang sumasagot. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't even know who you are..."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, you don't know me nga pero kung makatutok ka sakin ng kahoy kala mo close tayo? Hoy, bata, baka-"</p><p> </p><p>"I'M NOT A KID!"</p><p> </p><p>"Edi ang liit mo naman para maging matanda?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm... not a child anymore... stop treating me like one..." nagulat si Blaise nang biglang umiyak yung bata. Hala lagot.</p><p> </p><p>"Huy, joke lang. Sige na hindi ka na bata, manong ka na. Manong bata gano'n." Blaise said while trying to approach the kid who's already curled into a ball on the ground. He used to be like Blaise, a cry baby, pero hindi naman yung tipong iiyak siya sa harap ng ibang tao. "Sorry na kung na-offend kita. Ikaw kasi bakit mo naman ako tinutukan ng kahoy sa ulo? Alam mo kung didipensahan mo sarili mo, dapat bakal o kutsilyo ginamit mo."</p><p> </p><p>"What's kutsilyo?" <em>Ay shuta, burgis din pala 'tong batang 'to parang mga kaibigan niya.</em></p><p> </p><p>"Knife. You should use knives when fighting." sabi ni Blaise.</p><p> </p><p>"But... knives are scary... I have my guards to defend me anyways..." the kid sniffed and sat helplessly on the ground, <em>so this is how Seth felt when he first met helpless Blaise before.  </em></p><p> </p><p>"You know what's more scary? Yung hindi mo maipagtanggol yung sarili mo. Walang magagawa yung pag-iyak mo, dapat matuto kang lumaban para sa sarili mo hindi yung nakadipende ka lang sa ibang tao. Tignan mo, kung masama akong tao, nasaktan ka na ngayon." what Blaise said somehow gave comfort to the kid. He knows what it feels like to be helpless, he won't allow other people to feel the same way as he did. "Kaya kung ako sayo, tatayo ako dyan tapos susuntukin mo ko."</p><p> </p><p>"W-What? Why would I punch you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Diba sabi mo baka serial killer ako? Paano kung totoo? Edi you just let the killer away without a fight? Dali! Give me your best shot." hindi naman talaga fighter tong si Blaise, sabunutan alam niya pero kapag suntukan, si Seth na bahala doon, though his friend taught him a few tricks for defense. He stared at the kid who's still hesitating to throw him a punch. "Ano? Dali? Suntukan tayo!" Iba talaga tong si Baekhyun Luis, malay niya ba kung sino 'tong kinakalaban niya pero tila wala siyang pake. This kid needs to man up. </p><p> </p><p>"I won't fight you, though." </p><p> </p><p>"Why not?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're too precious... like the sunset." </p><p> </p><p>Parehas silang napatingin sa takip-silim. Orange and pink skies filled the heavens, they stared at it for a few seconds before the kid decided to speak.</p><p> </p><p>"You're my first friend, you know." the kid said as he looked at Baekhyun who's still busy admiring the sunset. "I've never been outside of our house, not even once, this is the first time I've seen such beauty like... <em>you</em>... and the sunset. My mother once told me, sunsets are the living proof that not every goodbyes are dreadful. It is one of those beautiful goodbyes to ever exist."</p><p> </p><p>Napatingin naman si Blaise sa kanya, the boy looked away as soon as their gazes met. Blaise slightly blushed because of what the kid said. He made sure to remember what he said.</p><p> </p><p>"What's your name?" the kid asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Baek-" before he completely answered, they heard loud gunshots from afar. They quickly hid behind the nearest bush, the kid was already trembling, mukhang totoo ngang ngayon lang siya nakalabas ng bahay nila, as to what Blaise observed. He glanced at their surroundings, hoping that the gunshots were not fired somewhere near. "Hey, don't be scared. It's alright." pero parang walang effect yon dahil nanginginig pa rin sa takot yung bata.</p><p> </p><p>"Look at me." </p><p> </p><p>The boy looked at him while the he held his hands tightly. Another gunshot was fired, making Blaise hold the other kid's hands even tighter. "Saan ka dumaan palabas ng bahay niyo?" </p><p> </p><p>"Near that tree." the boy pointed at the big tree near the manor. "There's a small space between a few grill fences behind that tree. It leads straight to our garden."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay. Do you know where this road ends?" Blaise pointed at the road leading to a dark forest. The gunshots were getting louder meaning they, whoever is firing, are getting closer.</p><p> </p><p>"I... don't know exactly but I heard my butler talk about it with one of our guards. He said it's the only way out, it will take an hour or so before you could get out of the forest." Baekhyun nodded, if he can manage to hide behind the trees while following the road then he can manage to get out of there. "Can you run fast?" The boy nodded. "Okay, we'll split ways from here. You will run as fast as you can towards that big tree and I will wait for you until you get into your manor. Understand?" </p><p> </p><p>"What about you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I can manage. Don't worry about me, now go!"</p><p> </p><p>"Wait." the kid removed a bracelet from his wrist and placed it on Baekhyun's. "This will keep you safe." the other kid smiled at him and Baekhyun smiled back before answering..</p><p> </p><p>"All will be well, kid." the boy then sprinted off to where he's supposed to go. He disappeared as he went behind the tree, indicating he got in the manor, that's the time Blaise ran for his life.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Blaise woke up inside a moving car. It's been years since he had that dream; about a secret manor inside a deep forest, kung saan siya napadpad noong naligaw siya sa high school fieldtrip nila, kung saan niya nakita ang pinaka-magandang sunset at nakilala ang pinakaduwag na bata sa balat ng lupa. Minsan lang yata siyang nanaginip about that, it's both a precious memory and a nightmare for him. It's precious because of how he met that kid as they gazed upon a beautiful sunset but it's also a nightmare because he barely got out of that tragic aftermath. Buti nalang everyone was looking for him, they found him lying unconscious beside the main road of Antipolo. The only proof na hindi panaginip ang lahat ng 'yon is yung bracelet na iniwan sa kanya, maliit na yung bracelet na yon for him pero lagi niyang dala yon.  </p><p> </p><p>Ang aga ng flight niya at ito siya, mahimbing na nakatulog sa loob ng sasakyan ni Seth. </p><p> </p><p>"Breakfast muna? I'm sure magiging grumpy ka pa mamaya 'pag nagutom ka." sabi ni Seth kaya nagdrive thru nalang sila sa Mcdo. Favorite go-to fast food kasi ito ni Blaise since college, especially noong mga panahong wala siyang time kumain dahil sa part time job at pag-cram ng acads. On the way to the airport, he texted Yeri saying na malapit na sila. Yeri informed him na magstay put lang muna sa lobby. Kasama ni Blaise si Seth hanggang mag-board siya sa eroplano. "Mukhang sa private plane pa kayo sasakay ah." </p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?" tanong ni Blaise. Palagi lang naman economy class ang mga flights niya sa trabaho, kung sakaling first class, madalang lang siyang nakakakay kasama si Seth.</p><p> </p><p>"We always use our private plane in the company during business trips." sagot ni Seth. Oo nga pala, burgis talaga 'tong kaibigan niya. </p><p> </p><p>Blaise received a text from Yeri, informing him where he should board and that she's waiting for him. He bid goodbye to Seth before boarding the plane. Napansin niyang siya lang ang magboboard sa flight na 'yon, walang ibang nakapilang staff from PCY or anyone else. Baka nauna na sila sa loob. He saw Yeri was waiting for him.</p><p> </p><p>"Nasaan yung iba?" Blaise asked as they make their way to the plane. </p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean, nasaan yung iba? Oh, right. I forgot to tell you... everyone else boarded in separate plane." Yeri answered which made Blaise confused. "If you're wondering why you got separated, well, consider yourself as a guest and not as a staff. Come, I'll show you your lounge."</p><p> </p><p>Halos lumuwa ang mata ni Blaise nang lumantad sa kanya ang magarbong interior ng private plane. He has never been inside a luxurious place like this, simpleng tao lang naman kasi siya at sapat na sa kanya ang mga simpleng bagay. Tuwing aayain siya ni Seth mag-abroad at yung private plane nila ang sasakyan, he always refuses. Silang dalawa lang yung sasakay tapos naka-private plane pa? Kaya laging first class nalang ang napipili nila. Blaise settled his luggage muna, he has the whole lounge all by himself. May separate room to sleep in, may living room and not to mention the bar near the dining. Para siyang nasa train sa Hunger Games, full package. Yeri mentioned na this is just a simple lounge, yung kay Mr. Park ay nasa kabilang end ng plane and he is not allowed to go near there. Napapaisip naman si Blaise kung nakita na ba ni Yeri si Mr. Park dahil mukhang she's been receiving direct commands from him.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you seen your boss na ba, Yeri?" he boldly asked her. Napatigil naman si Yeri sa pag-aayos ng mga kagamitin ni Baek. She just smiled and answered, "Remember our agreement, Baekhyun."</p><p> </p><p>Right. <strong>No one is allowed to speak nor spread information about Mr. Park.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Dahil minsan lang naman siya makaranas ng ganitong luho, he enjoyed everything in here. Siya na yata ang uubos ng macarons sa dessert place. Although nate-tempt siyang tumikim ng alak from the bar, he refused to dahil malapit na raw silang mag-land. Magse-settle na sana siya sa sleeping area niya nang makaramdam siyang need niyang mag-comfort room... na nakalimutan niya kung nasaan kaya malas niya. Alam niyang nabanggit ni Yeri ito sa kaniya pero busy yata siyang paki-alaman yung mga gamit kanina kaya hindi niya narinig. Ito siya ngayon, maingat na nag-eexplore sa cabin. Sana lang wag siyang mapunta sa side nila Mr. Park dahil ayaw niyang mademanda nang wala sa oras. Alam naman niya kung anong itsura ng mga CR sa eroplano, kaya when he saw one familiar door, he immediately opened it and went inside the cubicle...</p><p> </p><p>Only to find another huge room, mukha naman siyang bathroom, yayamanin nga lang. As he made his way inside, nakatabig siya ng something... or someone. He faced that person and saw a topless man with a towel wrapped around his torso. Muntik ng sumigaw si Blaise dahil sa maagang pandesal—dahil maling room nga ang napuntahan niya. Napakagaling talaga, Baekhyun. Agad naman niyang tinakpan ang mukha niya at bahagyang umaatras palayo sa lalaki. Ayaw naman niyang magkasala kay Lord, trabaho ang pinunta niya hindi mag-sightseeing.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing here?" the man asked him. Paatras nang paastras si Blaise habang papalit naman itong lalaki sa kanya, hanggang sa lumapat na ang likod niya sa pinto, he reached for the handle but unfortunately, it's locked.</p><p> </p><p>"Putragis bakit nakalock?" Blaise silently cursed. Sa lahat ng pagkakataon na naliligaw siya, palagi siyang minamalas pero ito yata yung isa sa mga least unfortunate. Naligaw na nga siya may libreng sightseeing pa—pero it's a big no. Malay niya ba kung sino itong kaharap niya. </p><p> </p><p>"I can lock the doors using this, Mr. Byun." he saw the man waving a remote in his hand. "So I'll ask you again..." he felt the gap between them closed as the man leaned his face near Blaise's, one hand trapping the smaller man while the other grabbed the smaller's wrist, revealing his face to the man in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"...what are you doing here, Mr. Byun?" his voice was more commanding than before. Blaise recognized that voice, it sounded familiar to him. He breathed heavily as he gathered the courage to face the man before answering. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm lost." then their eyes met.</p><p> </p><p>Kanina'y ramdam ni niyang na parang lalamunin siya nang buhay nitong lalaking ito, but now, he felt calm as he saw the man's face. Ramdam din niyang kilala niya yung lalaki, hindi lang niya maalala kung saan at kailan sila nagkakilala. The things is, <em>Baekhyun Luis has difficulties with recognizing people's faces</em>. It's not completely Prosopagnosia, but ever since he was a kid, he had to take photographs of people for him to recognize them. When people seldom interact with him, he tends to forget how they look like. A day or two without seeing their faces, is all it takes for him to forget. That's why his friends often follow him whenever he has jobs abroad, not just because they missed him, but they also feared that Blaise would forget them in that course of separation. Good thing palaging dala ni Blaise yung journal niya containing the photos of his loved ones and colleagues. He even asked for Yeri's photo dahil baka makalimutan niya yung itsura ng secretary ni Mr. Park.</p><p> </p><p>"I have to use the bathroom..." Blaise whispered dahil ihing-ihi na talaga siya. Tumawa lang nang bahagya yung lalaki bago humiwalay sa kanya. </p><p> </p><p>"First door to your left." the man said before collecting his things and was about to step out before Blaise called for him.</p><p> </p><p>"W-Who are you?" he asked. <em>Please don't be Mr. Park, please don't be Mr. Park. </em></p><p> </p><p>"I'm... Mr. Park's personal butler." the man answered, "don't wander off pass this room. <em>My boss</em> often bites people."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Where have you been? We've been searching for you."</p><p> </p><p>"Relax, Mark. I just took a shower..."</p><p> </p><p>"You have your own shower room here."</p><p> </p><p>"Bakit ba? Gusto kong matry naman yung nasa kabilang lounge."</p><p> </p><p>"Chandler, it's a protocol to inform us about your whereabouts-"</p><p> </p><p>"I know, I know. Chill ka lang, naligo lang ako. Mas praning ka pa sa tatay mo, you know he was just a chill man. Pati ba sa pagligo sasamahan mo ko?" </p><p> </p><p>"No, Sir Chan-"</p><p> </p><p>"Mark, what did I tell you? When it's just us two, call me Yeol. You may be my personal butler but you're also my friend. Chill. <em>Hindi na ako bata</em>. Let's go to the bar, I'll make us some drinks."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nang makalapag sila sa Zambales, Blaise received tons of texts from his friends, especially kay Seth. Ang feeling jowa niyang kaibigan. They went straight to the hotel where they'll reside for a week. He's now with the team and Yeri oriented them first before handing their room keys. Blaise's room is located in the 10th floor, 3 floors away from Mr. Park's floor. Nahiga agad siya sa kama dahil wala pa naman silang trabaho today. Matutulog sana muna siya nang biglang mag-ring ang phone niya.</p><p> </p><p>"How's your flight?" <em>wow, jowa ka ghorl?</em></p><p> </p><p>"It's fine, <em>babe</em>." biro ni Blaise. Ngayon kasing confirmed na talaga niya yung feelings ni Seth for him, madalas niya nang inaasar ito.</p><p> </p><p>"Gago." Seth laughed on the other line. "Kamusta ang first experience sa private plane? May friends ka na agad?" tignan mo 'to, from jowa naging nanay naman.</p><p> </p><p>"Wala akong kakaibiganin dito, nandito ako para magtrabaho hindi para magbakasyon."</p><p> </p><p>"Taray naman po, it's not bad to make friends during work. Anyways, I just checked up on you. Atat na 'tong si Jae makakuha ng souvenir from Zambales."</p><p> </p><p>"Kung maka-hingi ng souvenir akala mo naman hindi niya kayang bilhin itong hotel namin ngayon."</p><p> </p><p>"Just be careful, okay? You can call me if free time mo, alam kong need mo ng ka-chikahan." </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, <em>babe</em>, will do."</p><p> </p><p>"Pag ikaw tinawag kong <em>baby</em>, baka mahulog ka nang tuluyan diyan." <em>Hulog na nga yata. Yata. Baka. Siguro.</em></p><p> </p><p>"Ewan ko sayo, Sehun Oh! Babye na nga, iidlip pa ako!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yung idlip niya, naging 6 hours of sleep na. Sundown na nang magising siya dahil kumakatok na si Yeri sa pintuan niya. Magdi-dinner na raw and he's expected to eat with the employees, para naman may makasundo siya. While he was on his way to the dining hall, he saw a familiar figure walking pass the corridor of their floor. Si Blaise yata ang descendant ni Pandora at magiging curse din sa kanya ang sarili niyang curiosity. Ang laki pala talaga ng hotel nila at ang daming pasikot-sikot, nawala sa paningin niya yung hinahabol niya kaya ito siya ngayon. Wandering off the corridors, naghahanap ng elevator. Nakaramdam na rin siya ng gutom kaya binilisan na niya. Hindi naman siya matatakutin pero sa sobrang laki ng hotel na 'to, may iba ka talagang mafifeel lalo na pag ikaw lang mag-isa sa corridors. His mind was occupied with his thoughts kaya laking gulat niya nang may nabangga siyang tao. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry!" sigaw pa niya, siya nga 'tong muntik nang matumba siya pa 'tong nag-sorry. He looked up to the guy na nabangga niya; it's the same guy from the plane, yung butler ni Mr. Park. "H-Hey, Mr. Park's guard! I was just on my way to the dining hall-"</p><p> </p><p>"You're going the wrong way, Mr. Byun." sabi nito sa kanya. Unlike kanina na topless ito, he's now wearing a plain white shirt and jeans. Simple yet appealing, too appealing for a butler. <em>Hindi ba dapat naka-suit sila lagi para uniform or something?</em></p><p> </p><p>"Oh.. thanks...?" Blaise was waiting for him to say his name. A name from the security personnel wouldn't hurt naman, diba?</p><p> </p><p>"Call me Yeol, Mr. Byun." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Mr. Park-"</p><p> </p><p>"I know. I shouldn't wander around without any guards, but this hotel's already our fortress. Secured tayong lahat dito."</p><p> </p><p>"But, Mr. Park-"</p><p> </p><p>"Enough, where's Mark? I have to talk to him." </p><p> </p><p>"He's probably on his way to your room, sir."</p><p> </p><p>Chandler went back to his suite. Yes, suite talaga para hindi na siya mag-labas pasok to tend to himself. He just wandered off kanina to ensure na naka-install lahat ng CCTV and hidden cameras sa bawat floor while everyone was strictly gathered inside the dining hall. To his surprise, he saw Blaise. He was supposed to be in the dining hall but then Blaise being Blaise, naligaw muna siya bago makarating doon. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Mark, can I ask you a favor?"</p><p> </p><p>"Anything, Yeol."</p><p> </p><p>"Can I call you 'sir' from now on?"</p><p> </p><p>"What the—why? Anong binabalak mo?"</p><p> </p><p>"I just need you to pretend to be me. Just for this trip."</p><p> </p><p>"Is this for your own safety? Takot ka pa rin bang baka lusubin ka nila bigla? Yeol, you know I took an oath to protect you—"</p><p> </p><p>"I know, I know but that's not just the reason. I have... many more reasons."</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, since when did you start keeping secrets from your best friend?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mark Jacobs, you know I wouldn't lie to you. Soon enough, you'll know why."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Make sure you'll have your eyes on him, Lucas. Don't lose Blaise out of your sight."</p><p> </p><p>"On it, Sir Sehun. Also, sir, my contract will end soon. Maybe you can grant me one request."</p><p> </p><p>"What is it?"</p><p> </p><p>"It has to do with your father, sir. Can you transfer me to your team?"</p><p> </p><p>"Why? Does my father pay you less than what I give you?"</p><p> </p><p>"That's not the point, sir. I just want to cut ties with the <em>illegal jobs</em> I took before I retire."</p><p> </p><p>"You lost me there, Lucas... but okay, I'll grant your request. From now on, you work for me. Don't take commands from my father."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, sir."</p><p> </p><p>Seth dropped the call. <em>"This is why I hate politics."</em> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for the fillers :( the next chapters will be up soon and it'll be more eventful.</p><p>hmu on twt: @xunwrites</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>